


Challenging

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai wants to talk challenges.  Kakashi would rather have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enblackink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enblackink/gifts).



> A tiny little ficlet for Ken, because [this chapter](http://entitys.livejournal.com/37958.html) reminded me all over again why I worship at the Church of Gai and Kakashi.  
> Started: 5/20/11  
> Drafted: 5/24/11

"We have been neglecting our Rivalry," Gai announced, completely out of the blue and very solemnly.

Kakashi blinked, looked from Gai's serious face down to the condom Gai was rolling on and back up. "And...you want to talk about it _now_." He made sure to inject his tone with all the disbelief he could muster.

Gai finished with the condom and lined himself up, easing into Kakashi's well-prepared body. "What better time to honor that Rivalry than now; what better way than this?"

Kakashi shook his head even as he wrapped his legs up around behind Gai. "No challenges in bed, Gai. I mean it."

Gai leaned down over Kakashi. "But therein lies the beauty of it! We can accomplish two goals at once! Whoever lasts the longest--"

Kakashi interrupted with a groan--one that had nothing to do with Gai's cock in his ass--and threw an arm over his eyes melodramatically. "Gai. _Seriously. Not in bed_."

Gai thrust his chiseled jaw forward stubbornly, lip twisted under a little bit; it was the closest he ever came to pouting. "Just because you've become my Cherished Lover doesn't mean you're not still my Eternal Rival." He thrust sharply, suddenly, and Kakashi cursed, scrabbling at the sheets.

"Just because I'm your Eternal Rival doesn't mean you have to turn _everything_ into a competition," he returned, a little breathless.

"But--"

Kakashi grabbed the back of Gai's sturdy neck and hauled himself up, used his mouth and his tongue to muffle whatever Gai was trying to say, kissed him aggressively until Gai started kissing back. It was his usual means of ending a discussion in his favor, and maybe he employed it a little more often than he should, but he really couldn't argue with its effectiveness.

He let go at last and dropped back to the bed, propped himself on one elbow, placed his other hand on Gai's cheek.

"Sex now. Challenges later." His tone was firm but his gaze was gentle, and he hoped that it conveyed all the things that Gai was so much better at saying than he was.

Gai's dark eyes were brimming with rekindled lust, and quite possibly a manly tear or two. "Very well. Sex now--" He pushed Kakashi all the way down and clasped the hand at his cheek, holding it there as he kissed Kakashi ardently, then pinned it to the bed and peppered little kisses all over Kakashi's face and down his neck. "--And challenges later." He thrust, deep but very gently.

Kakashi groaned again, and this time it was all about Gai's cock in his ass. "Yes. Tomorrow. Whatever you want. And I'll even take it _seriously_. I promise. Just--" He broke off, squirming a bit. "Just stop talking and start fucking, _please_."

"Your wish is my command, O Cherished Lover!" Gai proclaimed gallantly, and any protest Kakashi might have made at the triteness of it was lost in the heated rush of pleasure as Gai made good on the declaration.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Edit 7/7/11:_ Now with [fanart](http://pics.livejournal.com/entitys/pic/000063y9) by Ken, who likes to spoil me. ^___^


End file.
